


Все взаимно

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Родители снова напиваются, Юра не может этого выдержать и сбегает из дому. Сбегает к Юри.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Все взаимно

Юра закусывает губу, закидывая в рюкзак тетради. Учебники он фотографирует на нужных страницах, чтобы с собой не тащить. Нехорошо все-таки школу забрасывать, он хочет себе нормальное образование, а не кулинарное ПТУ, ой, то есть колледж. Для того, чтобы поступить в вуз, нужно сдать ЕГЭ, а для этого — пахать и пахать. Поэтому он, даже сбегая из дома, берет с собой все необходимое для того, чтобы заниматься. Особенно с учетом, что он пропустит пару дней школы. У него денег — только чтобы доехать к Юри и вернуться назад, ездить в другой район в школу просто не на что, а брать у Юри деньги он не будет. Юри — сам не богач, он всего лишь иностранный студент и живет на гроши, которые присылает ему семья. Юри не работает: сложно совмещать работу с такой сложной учебой, когда ты со словарем переводишь свои конспекты. Великий и могучий Юри дается плохо. Но он всегда был влюблен в Россию и хотел учиться именно здесь. Его мечта сбылась, хоть ему и тяжело.

Родители опять напились и поскандалили. Юра понял: не выдерживает, и решил свалить. Потому что находиться в такой обстановке — выше его сил. Поэтому сейчас он собирает все необходимое, чтобы перекантоваться пару дней на съемной квартире Юри. Он берет чистые носки и трусы, кладет их в рюкзак и вжикает молнией. Снимает домашний спортивный костюм с надписью Russia и надевает джинсы и футболку с Егором Летовым. Как-то он пробовал включать Юри «Гражданскую оборону», но ему что-то не зашло. Ну и ладно, на вкус и цвет фломастеры разные. 

Юра выходит из комнаты и слышит храп отца. Он всегда храпит громче, когда напьется. Мать сидит на кухне и пьет пиво. Юра берет потемневший банан из большой миски и уходит прочь. Мать не спрашивает, куда он. Хорошо, если на третий день хватятся его. 

Сегодня жарко. Он идет и на ходу ест банан, а в голове играет: «Винтовка — это праздник, все летит в пизду». Песня очень хорошо отражает его сегодняшнее состояние. Ему противно видеть бухающих родителей. Ему противно слышать их пьяные вопли. Поэтому он снова и снова уходит из дому, чтобы поехать к Юри.

В автобусе, по закону подлости, нет свободных мест, и Юре приходится стоять возле мужика, от которого пиздецки несет потом. Видимо, дезодоранты — для слабаков. Юра едва выдерживает до нужной остановки. Выбегает и с наслаждением вдыхает раскаленный, но хотя бы непахнущий воздух. Еще пять минут — и он будет дома у Юри. 

Звонок в дверь. За дверью слышатся шаги — и вот ему открывают. 

— Ты неожиданно, — говорит Юри. — Привет.

— Предки опять набухались. Ненавижу их. Сам пить в жизни не буду.

— Это правильно, алкоголь — зло. 

Юра разувается и повисает у Юри на шее. Целуются с языком, Юра ведет, и его ведет от всего этого, ему невозможно хорошо с Юри, который спасает его одним своим существованием.

— Я соскучился, — говорит Юри, переходя с привычного для них английского на русский. Они недолго переговариваются на русском, Юри рассказывает, что получил высший балл за контрольную по экономике, и Юра невероятно горд своим… парнем? Они никогда не обсуждали их отношения и не договаривались: все, теперь мы встречаемся. Их просто как-то раз накрыло во время просмотра одного чувственного фильма, и они поцеловались. А потом поцеловались позже, когда пили чай. А потом еще раз перед сном. С тех пор и повелось. Наверное, они встречаются, раз такое дело. 

— А я получил четверку по истории, — жалуется Юра, хотя четыре вроде неплохая оценка, но все равно не пять. — Зато пятерик по физ-ре. Жаль только, что одной физ-рой аттестат не вытянешь. 

— Ты умный мальчик, ты хорошо закончишь школу, — говорит Юри с ласковой улыбкой и ставит перед Юрой кружку чая с химозным запахом бергамота. Казалось бы, в жару бабьего лета чай — такая себе затея, но они все равно пьют и едят шоколадку, самую дешевую, которая скорее напоминает шоколадную плитку.

После чая оба садятся за уроки, но скоро Юра начинает материться: в упор не понимает геометрию. Юри, снова переходя на английский, объясняет ему задачи, они вместе их решают, а потом — снова целуются, потому что хочется, а если хочется и можно, то почему бы и нет. Юра любит его губы, любит всего Юри, который всегда придет на помощь, как вот сейчас с геометрией, всегда поможет, и поцелует, и нальет химозный чай, и угостит шоколадкой, даже если деньги на новую появятся не скоро. Юри, он живет почти что впроголодь, и Юре его объедать совсем не хочется, но все-таки несколько дней святым духом не проживешь, так что он берет порцию риса с жареной рыбой, когда они вечером садятся ужинать. Юра, орудуя вилкой, а не палочками, расправляется с едой в секунду, потому что все, что он за сегодня съел — это тот самый потемневший банан. 

— Если хочешь, можешь взять добавки, — предлагает Юри, и Юра хочет, но отказывается, потому что им это есть еще завтра. 

После ужина они включают фильм, какую-то супергероику, то ли DC, то ли Marvel, Юра не разбирается и все время их путает. Юре хорошо вот так сидеть рядом с Юри и просто смотреть фильм, периодически вставляя комментарии и слыша смешки Юри в ответ на особенно остроумные. Они смотрят на английском с русскими субтитрами — так удобно обоим. По итогу фильм оказывается весьма посредственным, так что под конец Юра просто перебирается на колени к Юри и целует его в губы. На этот раз ведет Юри, и это ничуть не менее приятно, чем вести самому. Его язык хозяйничает у него во рту, и у Юры срывает крышу.

— Ты… хочешь? — спрашивает Юра, едва оторвавшись от любимых губ.

— Что?

— Секса. Я говорю о сексе. Потому что у меня встал. 

— Ты уверен? Тебе всего шестнадцать.

— Да, черт, я уверен. 

Юра стаскивает с себя джинсы и трусы, Юри спускает спортивки вместе с бельем, и Юра возвращается ему на колени, чтобы сжать два члена в руке и начать дрочить. 

— Неудобно, — жалуется он. — Сожми с другой стороны. 

Юри послушно сжимает, и так, в две руки, они дрочат себе. Юра кончает первым и, обхватив один член Юри доводит его до пика. Юри сдавленно охает, кончая, а Юра утыкается носом ему в плечо. Они сделали это. У них все было. Юра чувствует себя взрослым, хотя какая-то его часть напоминает, что не сексом определяется взрослость. 

— Юрочка, — шепчет Юри.

— Юри, — шепчет Юра. — Я люблю тебя. 

Он впервые в жизни произносит это. И слышит в ответ:

— И я люблю тебя. 

Юра сбежал из дому, не выдержав вечно пьющих родителей. Юра приехал к иностранному студенту по имени Юри Кацуки и узнал, что его любят. Жизнь состоит не только из пиздеца, в ней много и хорошего, понимает Юра. Для него это хорошее — его невероятный Юри, с которым у них все взаимно.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8741192) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
